


Helm

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Helmsman Kink, Helmsman POV, Nook, Other, Tentabulges, Tentacle wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Psiioniic's mind is dealing with the horror of the Helm grafting itself into his body in a very different way.</p><p>Amazing, how the mind can warp terror and turn it into pleasure to preserve itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helm

It was never really meant to be the way things worked out – it just sort of happened. You closed your eyes and when you opened them again there was darkness, warmth, a humming all around you.

You should have been concerned when you could not move any of your limbs or even move your head or open your mouth, but the hum was hypnotizing and you felt safe and secure for once.

Something slick pulsated within you, squirming and coiling and you could only hum along to the tone echoing in your ears and presume that you must be having a pailing dream. Your body tingled with energy and though you could not see, you could feel the movement within your stomach and chest as well as between your legs, pulsating and pushing, sliding in and out of your folds. 

Sigh softly and close your eyes again, relax and enjoy it. Dreams like this did not come often with such a vivid feeling as though it was really happening.

Something warm surrounded your bulges and slid, slick and ridged back and forth around them, that pulsing feeling continuing up within your nook and the squirming continuing within your body cavity. The hum became louder, something sparked around you, and you shuddered like a revved engine, in numbing bliss surrounded by the darkness and the sensations.

The warm feeling continued and something slick, a tendril of sorts, warm and alive pressed against your lips, which parted beyond your control to welcome it in. The heat blossomed within your throat and inside your head, and all at once the headache you had seemed to leave you by means of the area where one of your eyes was.

Still, you did not panic, it felt safe and familiar in a way, and it made you feel so full and so wanted, that you didn't question it for even a moment.

Somewhere around you heard a woman laugh and comment on what a beautiful addition to her ship you were, but your pan was so fogged up by now at the writhing and pulsating warmth that you thought nothing of it. She was a figment to you and you were going to enjoy every second of this dream.

This nightmare.

Your servitude at the Helm.


End file.
